Just put your arms around me
by Me1
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Love me tender. Slight shonen ai. 1+2. please read and review.


Hello, tis me again. I decided to write another Gundam Wing fic. I liked the last one, and this one is sort of a sequel to Love me tender. This has a slight shonen ai (spelled right? I don't know.) Anyway, if you can't take it, don't read it. A little detail: the last one took place on a spaceship. The g-boys have gone to Relena's house.

I own none of these characters and make no money off of the stories I write. (Damn!)

Just put your arms around me.

Duo woke up at the crack ofdawn and hopped out of bed. Heero was no where to be seen, so Duo got a shower and went off in search of someone to annoy. He ran down the hall of the house and snuck into the living room. Trowa and Quatra were sitting on the couch, arms around each other, watching a movie. Duo tip toed behind the sofa, then launched himself at the both of them. 

"GOOD MORNING!!" he yelled. 

"Augh!" Quatra screamed as the brown haired teenager landed on him. "Duo, what the hell is wrong with you?! Go away before someone hurts you!" Trowa said, shoving Duo onto the floor. 

"Hey! I'm just tryin' to have some fun, ya know?" Duo said, heading for the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw Heero leaning against the sink, a cup of coffee in his hands. 

"I already ordered you breakfast so I wouldn't have to listen to you complaining that you were hungry" Heero said. 

"Good morning to you too" Duo said and sat down. He was having trouble believing that he and Heero had actually done something in his little hideaway. It had been almost a week since then, and Heero had not so much as hugged him. _Well, maybe it was only a dream. He certainly acts like nothing happened. Maybe if I ask…?_ He thought. He was just about to say something when a huge tray of food was set before him, and he forgot all about it for a moment. 

"Hey, Heero, ya want any?" he asked. Heero just shook his head. Duo proceeded to shove large amounts of food in his mouth. Heero smiled at him, but he couldn't see it. 

"Duo, I have to go out. I need to talk to you later, though, okay?" Heero said abruptly. 

"Uh, okay. I want to talk to you, too" Duo said between bites of pancake.

As the day wore on, Duo began to think that something really had happened between the two of them, and now Heero was having regrets. "Oh man! I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't want to be with me. He means so much to me and… I wonder what he wants to talk about?" he said. At first, he was unaware that he had spoken aloud, but when he looked around to see if anyone had said anything, he realized that he had been speaking to himself. "I'm falling apart here. I wish Heero'd get back from wherever it is he went" he said. With a sigh, he started towards the room he shared with Heero.

Heero was sitting on his bed when Duo got there. "Hey Heero! When did you get back?" he asked, plopping down next to him. He didn't touch him, he was afraid Heero would withdraw, and he didn't want that. 

"Duo, do you remember last week?" Heero said at length.

_Oh god, here it comes…_ "Yes…" he said.

Heero looked at the long haired boy for a long time. Finally, he drew out a small envelope from under his pillow. He handed it to Duo and watched as the other boy stared at it. "It won't kill you" he said. 

_Please don't let him want to leave me _Duo thought as he opened the envelope. Inside were a dozen pictures of him, mostly of him playing pranks and even a picture of him in mid air from that morning when he had scared Trowa and Quatra. There was one picture that he didn't quite understand at first. It looked like a black sheet covered in tiny white spots… "This is from the… the place I showed you!" he exclaimed in wonder. 

Heero nodded. "I thought you might like something to remember that by" he said. 

"Heero, I don't want just a picture" Duo heard himself say. Then, before he could stop himself, "I want you."

At first, Heero didn't move. Duo looked as if he was going to burst into tears. "So this is what you wanted to say? 'It was nice, Duo, but I've got other plans'?!" he said. 

"Duo, that's not it at all! Why would I go through all the trouble of getting these pictures if I just wanted to say goodbye?" Heero asked. 

"Then why have you ignored me all week?" Duo asked in a hurt voice.

"Didn't you look at the pictures? I… Duo, don't cry! I… don't know how these things work. I'm supposed to be a Perfect Soldier, but I'm not. I have one flaw. You, Duo. An since I can't get rid of you, I have to keep you as close as I can. That's how it has to be" Heero said. Duo didn't reply, he turned away so that Heero wouldn't see him cry. He was happy that Heero wanted to be with him, but he couldn't understand what Heero was saying.

"What do you want from me, Heero? Do you want me to tag along behind you like a little lost puppy?" he sobbed.

"No! I want you to… show me… teach me… how to… love… you. I want to make you happy Duo" Heero said.

"Then hold me, Heero. Hold me and never let go" Duo said, turning towards him.

Heero put his arms around Duo and gently rocked him until he stopped crying. "I won't ever let you go" he said. 


End file.
